The Caged
by brownbagspecial
Summary: Leah is kidnapped by the Volturi shortly after the 'peaceful' fight between the Cullens and the Volturi. What Leah doesn't know is that she is to serve a very important purpose. Both packs, the Cullens, and an unexpected ally is now in a middle of another war.
1. Caged

**Hello all and welcome to my story… this is a story that's been in my head for quite awhile and I would like to share it with you guys and please review when finished.**

**Leah POV**

I woke up on a stone cold ground feeling disorientated and very dirty. I looked up and saw old ebony bars acting as a gate and a few men surrounding my cell. They were dressed casually in black and blood red shirts and slacks or in all black entirely. I recognized the sickly sweet stench of vampire in most of them and some where the scent of a human.

My surroundings were strange. My cell consisted of a huge, but fluffy pallet of sheets made out of expensive silk and cottons rested on top of a huge bed full of silky rose petals. Over by the side of the cell was a fancy full length mirror. Out of curiosity I crawled to it and peered at my reflection.

Someone had stripped me out of the clothes I was wearing and put me into this short black dress that though it allowed me to move freely it looked as if it was painted on/ underneath my breast was a thick pink satin ribbon, tied into a bow in the back. I gasped as I took a step back. This was completely and totally unbelievable mind fuck.

A guard sharply turned his eyes at me and gave another man a nod. The man walked in an inhuman speed down to the huge door and walked out to an even larger hallway that stretched out like a merciful angel's arm. Something inside of me told me I was in terrible danger and I desperately wanted to take that angel's arm and catapult my ass out of this crazy life sized kennel that I seemed to be trapped in.

I willed my body to phase; I shook and shivered, but nothing was happening. My last memory was phasing back and before I could even slip my shorts on, I was knocked unconscious; which had to be a hard hit or I had to be drugged many times for me not to be awake for so long.

I kept trying to phase and I guess a guard, an older bloodsucking male had noticed my strange vibration and concentrated face.

"Be still child, everything you do or try will always going to be watched," He warned with an authoritative voice without looking at me directly.

"Why are you helping me?" My wolf defenses were going crazy and something told me he was telling the truth. I could always tell when I wasn't alone and this one was obvious, though none of them even glanced my way I felt like every move I made was slowly being documented in their heads.

"He's not; he and the rest of us don't want to be the ones who have to put down a dog. Anyway you're priceless property and if you disappear we do too." The other man that was next to the first vampire spoke for his comrade.

If I could phase I could break out of this human kennel, or at least contact my pack. I hit my head against the walls looking at my Oppressors: the wretched steel bars that tested my patience and strength teased me silently.

Wait a second, steel? I got up and grabbed two of the bars with both hands, calling all of my freaky strength to spill into the veins of the blood of my arms, I bent them back. The guards watched me motionless I ripped apart my cell with ease and pleasure.

After a good minute no bar was left untouched or abused. I smiled to myself, but I stopped my foolish self satisfaction, I couldn't just walk out like it was an open door.

I waited for a guard to stop me, I might not be as strong as I am in wolf form, but I still had supernatural powers to my advantage. I was more than willing to embrace what I thought was a curse because once again it would probably help me stay alive in this foreign place of mystery. I glared at the back of all of their heads and I didn't get a single twitch from any of them, which pissed me off even more they didn't even recognize my efforts.

"Tsk, Tsk, I thought I'll never use the term 'dumb bitch' in my old age on such a beauty," Guard One said lowly. The two guards that stood by his side turned around at the same time in Military formation and came through the shrouded steel bars. My stance was protective and I knew just exactly what I wanted to do to each one of them, they captured the wrong bitch and on top of that I hadn't torn a little vampire ass in a hot minute and they were just itching for a good old school ass kicking.

The largest one lunged for my throat like the savage he was and I braced myself for the impact because I knew he wouldn't like what he smelled, but a strained feminine voice rang out to stop the trio of men who looked at me with savage bloody orbs of hatred and lust for my bloodshed. "Stop!" I heard the voice plead loudly.

Through the slowly swing doors jogged a long haired blonde. Her fair hair bounced and swayed behind her head, her petite but tall frame strained towards my direction, desperately trying to reach me on time.

"Just what are you doing?" She yelled in mean, strong, and original French accent.

"The prisoner viscously tried to escape, so-"

"Think for one second Monsieur Joel, where would she go? The doors lead straight to her master for a reason. For his delight and alarm, I'm sure you were listening when he told us about it. You Monsieur are assigned to keep the lady company and to make sure she does not change; not attack her." She thrashed his cold skin with the hanger of the dress he had in her hand. Of course the hanger did no damage to him but the way she welded it showed that she meant business. Strangely enough the vampires and humans were afraid of this tall French blonde who was prettier than a flower and who had a voice of a French songbird.

"Yes I know but Madame-"

"Never mind this, take your vicious animals for a walk and go. It is time for her to be dressed," she ordered. The man bowed to her and sneered at me, which I oh so happily returned.

"Vicious animals? And she is the one putting saucy bitch in a skirt," the man muttered under his breath.

"Oh, you wouldn't say that to the Queen of the Savages and Rejects herself would you now, mate?" An Australian accent laughed.

"Of course he wouldn't, if she looked at him once the poor bloke would shit his knickers," and English accent joined in with his Aussie buddy.

The male voices faded out and it was just me and the French woman who thought she could seriously get away with trying to pass me off as a life sized dress up doll.

"Where am I Frenchie?" I demanded. She said nothing as she held the red dress against my body; I quickly pushed her away from me. She seemed to expect my resistance and sighed sadly.

"You are at the Volturi Kingdom." She answered. I gasped and I felt that familiar shiver go down my spine, she grabbed my arm to stop me. "It is no use Madame Leah; your powers are useless here. This ground is to accommodate vampires, only people who are outside of vampires and humans is how you say? Shit out of luck," She said with a weak smile. I had to admit that it was funny to hear a French woman say that.

"But why?" Frenchie had turned me towards the mirror and began to untie my silk ribbon.

"Aro saw you, he wanted you. If you value your life Madame Leah, you will cooperate. Not just for your life but everything you love also is at stake here too."  
"My pack will come for me," I said courageously. Maybe not Sam's pack, but I think I could definitely count on my renegade pack, well except Quil. Quil had to be with Claire all the time, and I witnessed myself taking care of a toddle is not an easy task. I just had to think how the hell they would get from the United States to Italy on time. "Just how did I get here?"

"I don't know Madame, probably on one of the private jets. Aro will go at great lengths to acquire something he wants," She zippered up my dress and began to tie my silk bow around me again. I grunted when she tied the bow a little too tight. "Sorry, it will always be just one of the pains of being beautiful. Now come now," She led me through the threshold of broken bars.

The doors indeed opened up to another room. We walked quietly into the room where three chairs looked down upon me. Three very old bloodsucking farts waited for my arrival. Caius on the left and Marcus on the right, and in the middle was the self loved jackass himself Aro. Caius sneered at me and Marcus gave me a pitying look and a small nod and went on to looking bored out of his poor ancient mind, Aro stared down at me with lust frozen on his disgusting features. "Thank you Madame Dubois, you may leave us," He told Frenchie or Madame Dubois without even giving her a sideways glance. He walked towards me and as he got closer my stomach tied in knots with disgust of his face, scent, to the dumb black hair he wore.

"Lovely little Leah," He touched the curve of my face to my chin almost dropping to my breast. My skin crawled like roaches at his icy touch; his hands were hard though his caresses seemed to look gentle and careful they were more possessive and greedy.

"Don't touch me," I grabbed his finger violently and heard the familiar sound of his ligaments starting to shred and strain threatening to break through the joke of skin on his hand. He snatched back and drew his hand back as if he was going to slap me, he seemed to have thought better and grabbed my arm firmly instead.

"Why would I not want to touch one of my newest jewel?" He smiled evilly and it rested on his face with content and angel like status which made my blood boil with rage.

"I swear to god I'm going to-"

"Please take my Rose back to her resting place," I felt icy and break like hands grab me and practically drag me back out. I put up a fight and much to my delight the muscle men struggled a great deal to get a hold of me, but sadly they did succeed on getting me towards my broken cell. "Don't worry my little Rose, I shall be visiting you soon," Aro called.

"New little bitches are always fun aren't they," I heard Caius sneer with such scorn.

I looked sadly at the closed doors and prayed for my pack to come from me as I listened to the sick laughter of my 'master's' enjoyment. I called my inner wolf with all my strength to the point tears spilled out of my eyes, the guards looked worried as I shivered and shook. Spouts of grey hair started to poke out of my russet skin and I felt my body stretch to its best form and I could see the disgusting faces and places of terror even clearer than before. I sat in all my glory to hear my Alpha's inner voice to ring inside of my awaiting ears…

**TBC**


	2. Journey awakened

**And the intensity begins ..**

**JPOV**

"We fucked them up didn"t we Fido?" Emmett clasped my back with a cold hand. I gave him a weak smile while I focused on Nessie who was bouncing on Rosalie's lap. I don't know if Rosalie noticed this but. Nessie wasn't the type of tyke to enjoy that type of stuff. It was like playing Skrillex to a Mozart fan (which Nessie was).

"Emmett laungage!" Esme scolded from the kitchen.

"The kid can spell big words in Latin. Do you think she'll care about the fucking word fuck?" Emmett muttered under his breath.

Esme turned around with her metal spatula that was dripping with hot grease from the steak she was cooking. Like an expert ninja using deadly stars she flung the hot object at Emmett.

"Esme!"

"Oh sorry Em, you would think a vampire who can fight 100 vampires at a time wouldn't care about such a small thing like a hot spatuala,"Esme said sarcasticly.

"Carslie,"Emmett turned to his father for help.

"Oh i think I left one of the IVs on," and he blured upstairs. Emmett pouted and we laughed at his immaturity.

My chest started to quake as I laughed. Although it was funny, it wasn't _that funny _I looked the rest of my pack they looked like they were panicking too.

My wolf punched through my human facade and I phased along with my brothers.

'What's going on?' Embry asked

'I don't know but I will fin-'

'Whoa Whoa where is Leah?' Seth asked franticly. An unfamilar sight went through my head . It seemed to be some kind of cell-no human cage. I instantly knew whose eyes I was looking through.

'Help me' I never heard Leah whimper llike that.

'What where are you Leah?'

"italy'

'Italy?!' All of us screeched.

'The Volturi took me while I was going home shortly have after the had supposingly left. Listen I just talked to Aro and he seems to be planning to get me and do I don't know-'

Leah didn't seem she was really scared and angry and confused. My heart was pounding with fear for and with hers. 'Just show me what he said Leah.'

All three of us and the Cullens minus Edward; since I could hear him translating our conversation were silent.

'Leah that's enough. We're coming to get you. Just be paient, even though its hard try to co-opperate as much you can, and try to phase whenever you get the chance.'

'Jake-'

'Shut up, phase back, and trust me. Do you think I'm going to let my Beta die?'

'Seth if I die yes you can have my room.' Then her voice changed it got a little more Leah like base to it. 'What am I saying? I can handle this. Just make sure your lilly asses handle your part.' I felt the timbre of her Beta command even though it ddn't affect me.

We all phased and I looked at the Cullen family sternly. "Leah has been kidnapped by the Volturi can you please assist us?"

"Of course we will Jake. Leah is family whether she knows it or not. But I can't figure out why they would target Leah of all people" Carslie thought.

"Probably because he needs a dog. Plus his wife isn't the nicest campanion etiher," Rosalie bickered. Just as I thought of lounging for her throat Edward and Carslie both let out gasps.

"Oh no," Edward gasped.

"oh...shit,"Carslie gasped at the same time. We all had to gasp at that.

TBC...

Review


	3. Show for the Leeches

And once again your author returns...

LPOV

I phased back much calmer even with all the suprised and disgusted red eyes that haunted my very figure with their shameless hatred. I smirked bodly and raised my eyebrow at the lead gaurds. I telepathictly dared them to question me.

"Oy the new bitch has given us a free show," a blonde vampyre snickered with an authitc Ausie accent. He moved closer to my cage and bent down to my level so he could look into my gaurded eyes. "Well if you're going to strip like that all the time I might consider giving you some slack. It's very entertaining you see, watching dog shows are quite fun." He smiled at me.

"That is very true. But do you know what is more entertainig?" I smiled at him innocently.

"No what is that?"

"Have you ever seen a man get his testicles ripped off and being forced to eat it. You haven't? Well I have and I love the part that even though he doesn't need to breathe he still gags."

"Bite me, you stupid mutt." He stormed off.

"Don't tempt me, I just might bite you in the wrong place." I called after him. I could handle this. Insulting vampires, getting naked, and being held somewhere I don't want to be. I've been through hell and back, surely this won't trip me up.

"You have to give the dog some credit. She has some bite even being in a kennel," the gaurd named Joel laughed heartily.

"A dog with no teeth will be pretty useless woudn't it?" I heard an annoyingly musical voice danitly dance across the room with the underlying hint of authority. My eyes raised and Jane was walking rather slowly toward me with the young dress maker behind her. I sat up straight and looked directly into Little Miss Pain's eyes. I hated her, she pissed me off. She was one of those vampires that depended on her power, I never seen her at least try to actually hurt someone without a dirty allusion.

"Madame,please I can dress her again. If you let me-" Jane put her hand into Frenchie's face to slience her panicking.

Jane slowly slicked closer to my face, her eyes bore through me. I guess she was trying to imitate me or something, but it wasn't working. Why would I be scared of a sparkly midget? Her face began to look like it did when she was trying to use her mind powers on Bella. For some reason it didn't work on me, maybe because my body already was on fire naturally.

"YOU are the Rose?"

What is with this rose crap?

"Qui Madame, she is."

"I would suspect that Master would do something like this. I guess he never heard of the saying: 'If you lay with dogs you might wind up with fleas'. " Jane laughed, I was gettting really tired of all these dog jokes and these inneundos that everyone gets exccept me. "Oh look at her pathetic face Madame Dubois. I bet you don't even know what purpose a Rose carries do you?"

I stared at her with red hot hate, wating for an answer from her wretched childlike lips. "You Miss Leah will spend the rest of your days serving as a..." She paused and quieted herself. "Oh no, SHE is here."

"Madame who is this she that you speak of?"

"A visitor."

TBC

Now I shall go work on updating 'Call me what I am'


	4. Uncaged?

So sorry for the long awaited update, but I will do my best to make t worth your wait.

After Jane announced that the bloodsuckers had company she quickly blurred into the other room. The guards along with Miss Dubois looked terrified yet there was this wonderful sparkle in their dead red eyes.

One of the lead guards, Joel opened my cage and stepped inside. "I have to see this for myself." He snaked next to me and removed a large awkward looking piece away from the walll quietly and revealed a good peeking hole. More guards piled in some to listen, some could squeeze a good look in. I peeked too, just to see what the big whoop was about.

Click Clack. "Aro," a strong and engertifc voice flowed through the room. Click clack,, click clack. The sound of high heels were quickly approaching. More footsteeps seemed to flank these heels as the visitors entered the room.

Aro's face looked delighted and slightly worried as the women entered the room, Caisus looked angry as hell, and what was most interesting was that Marcus didn't look as uninteresting as usual. No, there was faint traces of happiness in his paper like skin, the emotion looked strange on him, but not bad.

I watched the stranger's black dress trailed after its master revealing a tan leg through the mid thigh slit. "Lady Reyes, why have you grace us with your lovely presence?" Aro asked pleasantly.

"Lovely my pale white-" Caisus muttered under his breath.

"This doesn't look good," A guard chuckled almost without any audio.

The woman sat and the two other women stood by her sides. One was pale with jet black hair, her stench told me she was a vampire. But her eyes weren't gold nor red. The young woman had green eyes like a cat. They shone as she stared straight ahead with no fear, her stance was fierce and her joints were locked up ready to pounce anytime. The other woman however was old and her skin was tanning with bloches of brown that came with didn't look comfortable. but like the other woman no fear whatsoever. Her hands were folded in front of her as she looked outside of the window.

The woman that Aro had called Lady Reyes sat cool as a cucumber in front of the aged vampires. Her hair was pulled in a bun and her face was covered with a hat that had a black netted veil that covered her face. Her nude colored lips smirked and she crossed her legs, revealing even more of her tan legs and a twisted scar that went all around her leg.

"Its nice to know that you think this visit will be lovely Aro. First I would like to say good day to you all. Aro, Marcus, Caicus," her icy blue eyes rested on Jane and Alec.

"Surely you remember me Lady Reyes," Jane smiled that creepy angelic smile.

"Now I do, but how unfortunate you will never be able to forget me will you dear? Aro please do me a solid and tell the little one to stop trying doing the laser beam thing she does."

"Why? Is the pain too unbearable?" Jane smirked.

"Let us find out," Lady Reyes stood. Her womanly figure towered over Jane's girlish one. She removed her netted veil and revealed her beautiful round face. Jane seemed to be hypnotised by her, the younger woman touched her face as if it was a loving gesture. But then she smirked and Jane was on the floor writhering in pain. Her twin brother stood watching helplessly while their master let out an amused chuckle. "You know how the olld saying goes, treat others the way you want to be treated. Ah well I never took such a small girl like yourself an S&M person. Go, go play hopscotch while the adults are talking." Jane recovered herself and ran out room without a word.

"Oh and Alec you too,"Lady Reyes added. Alec started to blur towards he door but amazingly she caught him in the middle of high speed. "A word of advice: Even ifyou were able to blind me just know that I am a Lady and even when blind a lady can always see bullshit." With that she released him from her grip.

"You still haven't told us the reason for your visit," Aro cleared his throat.

"You're right. I'll get to the point: what is this I hear about you growing a Rose?"

"Well as you know I haven't had a Rose in quite some time now and-"

"I don't care about your green thumbb, the girl belongs to my kingdom. I demand her now."

"Are you really stealing from my garden?"

"NO you've stolen from MY garden." She fired back. "You know what happens when you steal from me or better yet my husband don't you?" When she said husband I swear every vampire straightened up, apparently he was a force to be reckoned with.

"Aro give her the bloody Rose, you can get a new one anytime. It will be a disgrace to fight with her people,"Caisus insulted her.

"Ah yes it would be a shame to watch an old iconic vampire make an pathetic excuse of crying in front of all his comrades again." Enter the silence of Caisus.

"It pains me to do so, but I don't want to break our peaceful treaty. Felix show her to the secrect garden, althogh I'm sure she is pretty familar with it."

The guards clamared to their spots as Felix bursted through the door with the female party. I watched as the guards cleared her way to me and into my cage. She smiled weakly at me and touched my face, her hand was hot just like mine. My wolf bowed to her as it would to a respectable Alpha. Two female shifters, a vampire, and an old woman? It was like the beginning of a bad joke.

"Good, you've shifted recently. Yet the old bastard hasn't fed you."She muttered. She looked at Felix. "I'll be taking her now thank you."

"Whoa where are you taking me?" I demanded.

"A place where you will be accepted and safe until you return to your home. My place, Come I don't want to be in this stench of evil any more longer." She guided me all the way out into the winter cold where a clean Jag was parked, waiting for us.

"No need to be nervous. I-well we have been anxious to meet you for a very long time-Miss Leah Clearwater."

TBC

REVIEW


	5. Valuable

Hello again and happy 4rth of July

"How'd you know my name?" I blurted out. She looked at me with an amused look upon her face.

"Can't you tell, I am a shifter-welll more or less as well. Of course I know your name, you have gotten a lot of attention in this underground world you know." She explained.

"I have?"

"Oh yes, for about a year or two there had been talk about a female shifter surfacing again. Of course I just had to meet you; this of course isn't what I had in mind though. But anyhow you are a very special girl Leah, sadly my husband isn't here to meet you he's been dying to, " She rolled her eyes with a bright smile with the mention of her beau.

"But I thought you said that you were also a shifter too? Is there more female shapeshifters that exsist?"

"Well I am a shifter but very, very different from you. I'm afraid you still get the title of First Female Shifter," she paused then smiled. "Well not the First, you are so far the only carrier of the gene of THE first female shifter."

"Huh?"

"Yes that is why Lady and Master Reyes were searching for you, your ancestor was a very good friend of them. To put it simply; you are a very special girl and that might be the reason why the Volturi wanted you in the first place." The younger servant explained.

"Huh?" I began to sound like Rick Ross.

"We'll get into details later, but let us focus on getting you out of this cold," Lady Reyes took my hand and guided me out the car, she was just as hot as me. I looked up at her house-well mansion in awe. It was beautiful and the color of buttercream. Unlike the Volturi's place it didn't draw unwanted and suspicious attention. I looked to my left and towards the back of the house I heard some painful grunting and shouting of mercy.

"What's that?"

"You never heard the marvelous sound of training? I have to have protection of my turf." Lady Reyes smiled. We walked through the grand doors and I was suprised at the greeting that we got.

Men and women greeted us in a platoon fashion all with either their hands behind their backs, on their side, or simply resting in front of them. "Welcome back Lady," they sycronized. Apparently I wasn't the only one was suprised Lady Reyes took her hat of with a laugh.

"Glad to be back, but is all of this?" She smiled with gust, she had a really nice smile.

"Well we heard that you were bringing guest and we thought that we should greet you in a special way," A woman wearing ebony slacks and a crisp white shirt spoke up.

"I'm glad I have a team that is so thoughtful. This is Leah Clearwater, the one we have been searching for. She will temporarily be apart of our family so I expect you to treat her with kindness."

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright I'd to get undressed now and I'm sure Miss Clearwater feels the same." I thanked her with my eyes, the dress that I was forced to wear was killing me.

Three women followed us upstairs to what I'd like to think was the dressing room. The room was practically bare except for a bench, full length mirror, and an unbelievably remakable closet full of coutore gowns. Two women began undressing her and one was on me. The pink ribbon that was suffocating me was finally pulled off mercifully.

"May I burn this offensive object Boss?" The Younger servant picked up the piece of fabric as if it was too dirty to touch.

"No, you may not K, we need that for evidence to convict those bastards for what they have done, or could've done to her. Remember she is a Rose a fresh one at that."

"What is a Rose exactly?" I asked I was tired of people referring me as that and I have no idea what exactly what that was.

"Ladies please go get some more comfortable clothes for Miss Clearwater," she waved her hands to signal her handmaidens to exit.

"For the Volturi-more specfically Aro- a rose is a young lady whose only purpose is to serve her Master to do whatever he wishes. This means you serve him sexually, emotionally, any which way he would like to have you. You are never to leave the castle and there is no contact to the outside world."

"So basically I was to be his mistress?"

"Oh no, no. A mistress is a lady who had frequent dates and of course sexuaal intercourse with a man. He made sure she was well taken care of and usual was somewhere far away from his wife and kids. Of course mistresses aren't like they used to be. Back in the day a woman was fine being the other woman because he provided everything she wanted and love wasn't really an issue. Nowadays these girls have their tell all books and interviews and whatnot. I remember when people made sense. She did her part he did his and everyone went on with their lives," the old woman answered.

"Preach on Joyce. Anyway Leah, you would be more of his personal plaything." Lady Reyes explained.

I got the shivers just thinking about being so close to a vampyre like that. The man was old enough to be Jesus' grandfather and I was supposed to please that old geezer? But why? I have been told time and time again that vampires can't even bear the smell of us shapeshifters yet Aro father of vampires himself wanted me to entertain him in that kind of way.

"But that doesn't make sense vampires hate us shifters ," i thought aloud.

"Not all of us," K, the green eyed vampire interjected.

"Unless nhe was hoping to agitate someone close to you. Leah I need you to tell me exactly the reasons why the Volturi tried to attack your comrades recently,"Lady Reyes demanded.

Tell Bella Swan's clumsly love story? Fuck my life.

TBC

Review


	6. The (UN) Amazing Story

*Pouty face* That's just how I feel...

LPOV

"You want ME, to tell this story?" I asked, just in case I didn't hear right. Lady Reyes nodded with a smile, her, Joyce, and K looked at me anxiously. I guess they were looking for me to tell a great story.

"Just tell me you know so far, I want every detail. The more evidence I have, the better chance I have of convicting the Volturi." I sighed it was for the sake of justice, and I wanted to bring the sick bastards to justice.

"Well it all started with this bit-girl named Bella Swan."

"Ah I've heard of her, they say she's something,"Lady Reyes commented politely. I nodded and gritted my teeth. Oh that woman was something alright.

"Well she came to Forks a while back to live with her dad. I don't all the details, but apparently she and Edward had fallen in love and all that stuff. Let me tell you something about that girl Bella. Wherever she goes some trouble is soon to follow." I looked at Lady Reyes seriously, her iced blue eyes swam as her dark eyebrows furrowed. "First somehow these 3 vampires were after her, the Cullens killed one. Long story short the mate of that vampire got mad and was after Bella. I don't know what happened between Bella and Edward but for some reason he left and all of a sudden BOOM!" I shouted waving my arms in the air. "Bella attached herself to my Alpha Jacob and he fell in love with her,"I rolled my eyes.

"This Bella girl must be quite the charmer."

"She's not trust me. Long story short: Bella tried to kill herself because of Edward, she fails thanks to my Alpha Jacob," I beamed with pride as I shared my leader's lovable and noble doings. "Edward thinks she's dead comes here and tries to expose himself in the sunlight or something. Bella stops him of course. Enter the Volturi and they keep over them until Edward turns her into a vampire."

"Well at least it turned out well, and your Alpha was rewarded too?"

I snorted, she already knew my answer. "Ah she's that kind of woman,"Lady shook her head disappointingly. "Get to the part about the Vampire Army," she motioned her hands in a circular motion.

"Well, they were created by the scorned lover of the man who was killed by the Cullens. Thankfully the army was taken down successfully thanks to our pack-well the one I was in at the time." Everyone looked at me strangely.

"Leah...you weren't kicked out were you?" She looked disappointed. She looked like how my mother looked when I told her about me leaving Sam's pack.

"Of course not. Sam wanted to kill Edward and Bella's baby; Jake didn't want to and went off, me and my brother kind of followed him."

"A hybrid baby,"Joyce whispered to herself. I heard the multiple whispers of worry, disbelief, disgust, and curiousity fill the room.

"So that means Edward Cullen isn't gay?" K blurted out.

"Phase now,"Lady Reyes ordered. Her voice commanded my body and my wolf insantly came. The sensation scared me because I was used to shivers and explosion. "Contact your pack."

I felt Jacob's presence, and through his eyes he wasn't happy.

'Leah?' He sounded relieved, but I could feel how tense he was. My Alpha was distressed, but I couldn't figure out why because his thought was jumbled up pictures of his loved ones. 'Oh God Leah where are you now?' He was looking at the white coated nature and heavy footprints on the ground of the mansion's back yard.

'She is safe here' Lady Reyes' voice spilled through my ears and into my mind. I looked up at her, she was still in human form. She stood over me with her pupils stretched over the beautiful blue coat of her irises. She wasn't talking physically, in fact her lips were in a tight pink line. The black hole that posed as her pupils seemed to be looking through us; though Jake was miles apart.

"Who are you?'

"Just tell Carslie that Leah is under King and Lady Reyes. He'll tell you everything, and when he does give me a call. Tell him its urgent."

TBC

Review please


	7. Smells like Old Spirit

JPOV

To say the least I was relieved. After all my beta was safe with what it looked like a powerful figurehead, a familiar one at that since she claimed to Carslie. But I was still unhappy, she may be a little safe; but not completely safe, She wasn't completely safe until she was here, in my pack, back where she belonged: with me.

Adrenaline kept me going so fast for the recent tragic events. I patrolled almost all night, looking; even though I didn't know what I was looking for. The air and a few twigs from trees molested my russet fur as I ran through the woods to the Cullen's abode. I phased back, not caring enough to untie the leather cord to dress myself. With the information that I just got, there was no need for manners or shyness. The ivory door wasn't much of an obstacle as I damn near snatched the handle off to get inside.

The fact that eight vampires were staring at my vulenerable naked body didn't bother me, though looking at their averted eyes and disgusted looks my nudity bothered them. "Carslie!" I boomed at the leech doctor.

"Yes Jacob? Are you alright?" Carslie asked looking straight into my eyes, at least one vampire wasn't a prude.

"I am, but I just got a message from Leah and I think you should be the first to know, since it refers to you." I explained. His pale eybrows shot up in surprise.

"Oh, well then speak," he gestured with his hand in a forward motion.

"Do you know a woman by the name of Lady Reyes?" I questioned. All the vampires' heads snapped up.

"No, it can't be I attended her funeral back in what was it now-"Edward started to think. "I think it was two years after I was a vampire."

"You know how she is, she dies and comes back a couple of decades later,"Emment smiled. Where on Earth was that something to actually smile about, I really want to know.

Carslie put a hand up to silence his children. "Yes I do know her, I probably won't recongnize her, but I am famliar with her."

My breath started to become a little more normal now. "Is Leah safe around her? She won't hurt her will she?"

"Heavens no! From what I remember, she wouldn't dare hurt a shifter. She is dangerous, but not to Leah, but for the Volturi. Everyone knows the bad blood between the two,"Carslie shook his head. He looked at me strangely. "I'm surprised you don't know who she is , I mean you should've at least heard of her husband Master Reyes." I shook my head no. "Do the name Reyes ring a bell at all?"

"I never heard of it, should it?" I asked.

"I think Jacob needs a little history lesson, so he knows just who we have on our side,"Jasper suggested.

"Indeed, but first things first: Jacob would you do us all the kind favor of putting your pants on?" Carslie said, I looked down and back up again. I was now conscious of what and where I was at. In hurry I untied my shorts from my ankle and sat down on their pure white couch, happily soiling it in the process.

"If you want to know about shifters the first that pops up is Reyes,"Carslie began.

LPOV

I dressed qucikly while in the process of trying to catch up with Lady.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but I'll throw in a free one just because I like you,"She joked.

"How do you know Carsle?" I asked as I eyed her up and down. She looked too young to have a deep realtionship with an old vampire like Carslie, but then again nothing was as it appeared and Carslie had a lot friends on the side of the Earth I never knew exsisted.

"An old family friend. My family helped him out by letting him use some of their animals he fed on this was over 150 years I was even a thought."

"How old are you, if you don't mind asking?" I asked timidly, not wanting to offend her. She stopped walking and turned towards me. Her face had a smooth smile on it, for a moment she looked a little older, but that could just be my subconcious playing tricks on me.

"The body that you see before you dates was born in '87, the person that posesses it dates back to the late 1700s. These bodies die, and I have to wait a couple of decades maybe longer to get another one," with that she was going back to the mansion once again.

"So that makes you a ghost?"

"Let's jsut say my spirit hasn't had enough of this world, or rather the world hasn't have enough of me."

I was going to ask another question before a tall and lean man approached us, he acknowleged me witha bow before turning his attention to Lady. "Padrona, your precense is needed in the torture room,"He reported.

"I'm sorry love but duty calls,"She smiled apologeticly. Torture room? This house had more secret than I imagined. "Very well, Sergio please keep Leah company while I'm gone. Surely this won't hold me for too long,"She said as she walked away.

Me and Sergio looked at each other awkwardly. He smiled and I held out my hand with a smile. "Leah,"I minus well be friendly towards these people, I din't want to end up in the torture room.

"Sergio,"He refused my handshake and went in to kiss my hand. OH well hello there Mr. Sergio! I felt all lady like and shit.

"Right,"I awkwardly took my hand out from his soft lips. It was nice, but...weird. "Sergio, are you by any chance a ghost?"

"Come scusi?"

TBC

Sorry for the long awaited update, but here it is. I won't tell you what I'm planning but I had to research prositution, so have that in your lovely little minds.

REVIEW

P.S. My Italian is horrible I know. But Pardona is a term for Lady of the House. 'Come scusi?' Is excuse me? I had to drown myself in foreign laungage research and culture in order to make sure I had the right feel you know. I hate to offend any international readers I may have.


End file.
